


Wanna protect you forever

by Music_Helan



Series: ateez one shots (｡ˇε ˇ｡） [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys In Love, Dorks, How Do I Tag, M/M, Movie Nights, Protective mingi, What is a summary, gino is an asshole, mingi wanted to punch gino for a long time, preotective boyfriend, yeosang is a smol bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Helan/pseuds/Music_Helan
Summary: As Mingi lead Yeosang into the cafe, he saw someone he never wanted to see ever again. Hopefully, he can eliminate the man.(How do I write a summary?)
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Series: ateez one shots (｡ˇε ˇ｡） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565407
Kudos: 59





	Wanna protect you forever

As soon as Mingi looked up, he saw someone he never wanted to see again.

There he was standing, in his usual imitating outfit, eyes looking out for preys. Mingi needed to get Yeosang out from the cafe fast. The tall boy never ever wanted to see the broken look on his boyfriend's face again.

They just wanted to try out the new coffee shop Hongjoong told them about. According to their hyung, the cafe sells really nice coffee, and the aroma in it was able to put some of Hongjoong's stress away. Mingi, wanting an excuse to get Yeosang out of their home for a bit, quickly jumped at the idea.

Now Mingi is regretting the idea. If that man is going to come any closer to his Yeosangie, Mingi would not be able to stop himself from punching the man.

"Hyung, let's go, we can come back any other time, " Mingi said quietly, hoping he can steer Yeosang away from the cafe before the man notices them. Yeosang gave the red hair boy a questioning look. 

"Min, you were the one who dragged me here, " Yeosang said. He wanted his coffee, and they were so close to the counter. 

Mingi looked up again, only to realize that the man had noticed them. Sighing, Mingi pleaded with Yeosang, "Hyung, let's just go, I suddenly remembered-" 

"Oh, if this isn't Yeosang, " Gino said, smirking. Yeosang flinched at the voice. He now knows why Mingi was so desperate to get them out of the cafe.

The red-haired male stepped in front of Yeosang, his hand placed protectively in front of Yeosang. 

"What do you want?" Mingi growled out. Gino just laughed lightly, attempting to softly push Mingi's hand away from Yeosang. Mingi kept his ground, daring the man to do further harm onto him.

Gino glared at Mingi before his eyes soften. Turning his attention back to Yeosang, Gino asked, "Oh my, Yeosang, when do you find this attractive man?" 

Yeosang wanted to vomit. First Gino harmed him, and now he's trying to steal Mingi away? Yeosang would never allow that to happen.

It seemed like Mingi read his mind. "If you can be so kind as to remove yourself from our view, it will be better, " Mingi said, protectiveness pouring out from him. Yeosang couldn't help but stay closer to Mingi.

Gino laughed, moving forward with the couple and ordered a drink of his own. "The red hair's drink is on me, " the male told the cashier.

Mingi growled lowly. His hand found Yeosang's. Yeosang squeezed his hand tightly, to show that it's OK. Mingi didn't need to do anything.

"I'll pay for my boyfriend's and my drinks, thanks, " Mingi said coldly. Gino tilted his head, an innocent of look confusion masked his anger on the face.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite getting you, " Gino chose to answer. Mingi sighed, paid for his and Yeosang's shared drink, and moved aside to wait, decided to ignore the man until they got their drink.

After all, they wanted to go home as soon as possible to watch a movie. Feeling ignored, Gino stood aside to allow another random human to order their drink. He walked away from the cafe, trying to figure out his next step to win Mingi over.

Mingi was one hell of an attractive man, and Gino just can't let him slip away easily. Long eyelashes, high cheekbones, soft and plump looking lips, Mingi was everything Gino can ask for.

And Gino is determined to get Mingi.

Yeosang cuddled deeply into Mingi's chest when they got home. He didn't want to leave the red-haired male, choosing to become a personal koala instead. Mingi laughed lightly at Yeosang's antics.

He knew what Gino caused. Knew how broken Yeosang used to be, when Yeosang wasn't his to care for. He found Yeosang alone in front of his doorstep one night, bloodied from a rough beating.

The older fell onto Mingi as soon as he opened the door, surprising Mingi. Panic consumed Mingi immediately, for this is one of the people he cared deeply. With his panicked mind, Mingi somehow managed to clean and patch Yeosang up, all while avoiding a heart attack.

Later, after Yeosang was awake, Mingi learnt about Yeosang's boyfriend. During that period of time, Yeosang believed that he deserves the beatings, that he doesn't worth anything. Mingi tried his best not to go straight to this Gino's house and punch the living daylight out of him.

Mingi spent hours with Yeosang. He let Yeosang shake him awake when the older had a nightmare. He just laughs quietly when he realized Yeosang had immigrated from the guest room to his bed after two weeks.

Slowly, Yeosang started to look healthy. He would stay awake with Mingi to help the younger study for a test, teach the boy random things and allowing the boy to love him in his own way. Soon enough, Yeosang found himself developing a crush on his best friend.

Mingi returned Yeosang's feelings on New Year's Eve. The younger boy swears that he will protect Yeosang forever.

Back to present time, with a koala on his back, Mingi prepared some snacks for the two of them to enjoy while watching a movie. It's just a movie night for them.

"Not him again, " Mingi growled. Lately, whenever they were out, Gino seemed to appear suddenly to join them. Mingi almost punches Gino in the face the third time the male presented himself. It's only because of Yeosang that Mingi hasn't punched anyone yet.

Yeosang was quiet the whole time Gino was there. It saddens Mingi, to know that your ex is trying to get your current boyfriend during your date isn't a thing anyone likes. Mingi forced himself to breathe deeply before continuing his conversation with Yeosang, as if it's only the two of them there.

"Sangie, " Mingi whispered, "Ignore him. He won't follow us much longer."

Yeosang hoped Mingi's right. He just wanted to have a nice date with his boyfriend, without his ex trying to rope his boyfriend away. Is it too much to ask for?

Apparently, to Gino, it is.

"Why are you still here, you useless piece of shit?" The sharp words stung. But Yeosang wasn't going to back down, not with Mingi by his side.

Mingi started deep into Gino's eyes, a hint of danger within the small eyes. Gino mistook it as appreciation.

Gino forcefully yanked Yeosang's hand away from Mingi. A sneer soon appeared on his face, a look that Yeosang would never forget.

"Who do you think you are, holding Mingi's hand?" The male spat. Yeosang flinched, his hand sore from the harsh action. Mingi had enough.

Not even a full minute later, Gino felt his nose broke under Mingi's punch. The man was sent flying backwards, his back hitting the brick wall.

Snorting, Mingi dusted his slightly sore hand as he walked towards Yeosang. The shorter boy was glad, even if his boyfriend had to fight publicly. This way, he can ensure that Gino will not come any nearer to him or Mingi.

"Hyung, you OK?" Mingi asked, his voice full of worry, the anger in him just now vanished. Yeosang smiled at Mingi, pulling the taller close to him.

"Let's go, I don't wanna spend another second here, " Yeosang said. Mingi agreed, walking the tap of them back to their home, ready for a new movie night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Feel free to leave requests of your own, I'll try to write them as soon as I can!


End file.
